


Meet the Parents

by SSAHotchsWife



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, reader's parents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSAHotchsWife/pseuds/SSAHotchsWife
Summary: The reader's parents interrupt a lazy weekend morning between Aaron and the reader. How do they feel about their daughter's new, older boyfriend?
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Meet the Parents

**Author's Note:**

> A request from my tumblr (ssahotchswife)! It was a fun one to hammer out, so I hope you like it!

There’s nothing better than a lazy weekend. Jack was at a two-day long sleepover with some friends at school, there were no cases bringing the team back to the bureau, and Aaron was here on top of you on your couch. He didn’t know how long the two of you had been laying on the couch kissing, only that it was now noon and neither of you were wearing shirts anymore. The feeling of your bare torso pressed up into his was a type of pleasure Aaron would never get used to, and would never stop being grateful to Emily for.

When you started at the BAU, Aaron was just beginning to get over Haley’s death and wasn’t really interested in dating anyone, but after a few months, he could see how special you were. You made him want to live again, to be more than just Agent Hotchner, or Jack’s dad, you made him want to be a man again. It was Emily who had given him the final nudge to ask you out, and he would be in her debt forever for it. He didn’t know what had held him back in the first place, whether it had been loyalty to Haley still lingering, or the fact that he was at least twenty years your senior. Either way, he’d waited, and god were you worth the wait.

“Aaron,” You sighed, bracing your hands against his chest. You were trying to get him to take the rest of your clothes off, he could tell by the way you kept tilting your hips up to drag along the length of him. He would eventually give you your way, but he was determined to make you beg for it.

“Something you want?” He asked innocently, pressing a kiss to your neck.

“You know what I want,” You said. “You’re holding out on me.”

“Never,” Aaron said. “Just taking things slow for a change.”

He wasn’t lying, sex between the two of you never seemed to go slow, by the time he had you in his arms he was so desperate to have you in every way imaginable that he couldn’t seem to slow down. You were just as bad if things weren’t going fast enough for you, you had a habit of just dropping to your knees in front of him and taking his cock into your mouth. Not that Aaron was complaining.

“Why?” You whined.

“Because you need to learn how to be patient,” Aaron said, trying not to groan as you ground your pelvis on his.

“Right, _I’m_ the one that needs to learn patience,” You laughed. “When you’re the one who pushed half our dinner onto the floor last night so you could fuck me on the table.”

The memory of you squirming beneath him on the hard wood of the kitchen table made Aaron swallow visibly, he knew from the grin on your face that his eyes had turned dark. So he dropped his head down and scraped his teeth across your nipple, savoring the moan that left your mouth as he did. This overtly sexual gesture clearly pushed your activities from the lazy roaming of one another’s bodies to a more serious beginning of sex. A groan left Aaron’s mouth as you raked your nails down his back, not too hard that it was especially painful, but with enough pressure that it twinged with pleasure.

“We could have a repeat of the table if that wasn’t enough for you last night,” Aaron whispered in your ear, you whimpered, making his cock twitch in his jeans. “Or I could take you right here on this couch if you’re so impatient.”

“Aaron,” You gasped as his fingers dragged down your torso to hook into the waist of your pants. He made quick work of tugging them down your thighs, along with your panties.

“Don’t worry, angel, I have plans for you this afternoon to have you screaming and begging for me,” Aaron said.

The tip of his finger softly traced the lines of your pussy, too light to bring any real friction. He knew you wanted him desperately, god did he feel the same way, but he was teasing you, testing to see how much you could handle before you broke your pretend patience. By the time his finger slipped into you in earnest, Aaron hummed in approval to find you already soaking wet as he pumped his finger in and out slowly. A small groan escaped your beautiful lips when he added a second finger, the heel of his hand grinding against your clit.

Dropping his head to press hot kisses to the delicate skin of your neck, Aaron moved his thumb to circle your clit. The sounds of your arousal as you gasp and panted and moaned from the movements of his hand in you only made his cock grow impossibly harder, his jeans strained to contain it. He could tell from the way your head tipped back, eyes rolling up to the ceiling in pleasure, that you were milliseconds away from orgasming. Sure enough, one more tight circle on your clit and the walls of your pussy clenched around his fingers, a roof-shattering moan shuddering out of you.

“I love watching you come,” Aaron whispered hotly into your ear. “Especially knowing it was me that made it happen.”

“It’s always you, baby,” You sighed, kissing him.

Aaron pulled back from you, standing from the couch to unbutton his jeans and slide them off. The hunger in your eyes at the sight of his cock stroked a long finger down his ego deliciously. He would love to have you on your knees in front of him right then, but he wasn’t sure he could last to still be able to fuck you in earnest. And that was priority number one for the morning. You let out a squeak when Aaron climbed back onto the couch and tugged you closer to him by gripping your ankles and pulling. Lining the tip of his cock up with your wet entrance, Aaron was suddenly hit with a pang of gratitude for being able to spend mornings like this with you. Not to mention his gratitude for your birth control regime that allowed him to sink fully into you raw.

“Oh, fuck,” He groaned. “(Y/n), god.”

“Praying to me are you?” You grinned. The smile wiped completely off your face, replaced by a look of pure sexual pleasure, as Aaron started pumping his cock and in and out of your tight hole. “Aaron.” You moaned.

Aaron’s groans were uncontrollable as he pounded into your hot, wet pussy, and saw you writhing beneath him in ecstasy. Bringing you to your climax was something Aaron would never grow tired of; seeing the way you screwed your eyes shut tight and the way you nodded wildly when you were close to orgasm. Everyone has tells, but Aaron’s ability to read yours in any situation including in the bedroom was miraculous.

“Shit, (y/n),” He moaned, slamming his hips into you over and over and over again. Your pussy drew him back in with every stroke, gliding against the sensitive skin of his cock on each pass. He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed release, so Aaron reached a hand between you and stimulated your clit once more.

“Oh,” You moaned loudly. “Yes, god yes, Aaron.”

“Now who’s praying?” Aaron grinned as you came around him, the walls of your innermost muscle contracting around his cock, squeezing beautifully. “(Y/n).” He groaned, feeling that familiar tightening sensation in his balls before sweet release came and he emptied himself into you.

Your breath panted out of you heavily as Aaron collapsed on top of you, still nestled between your thighs. A sweet wave of intimacy washed over him as your hand slipped into his hair, pushing it back from his eyes so you could press a small kiss to his forehead.

“I love you, (y/n),” Aaron breathed out.

“I love you,” You said, kissing his forehead once more.

After a few moments catching your breath, Aaron felt you gently push him off you, and he knew you needed to go clean yourself, well himself, off of and out of you. Grabbing whatever shirt was closest, his, of course, you threw it on and scampered for the bathroom. Before you returned, a knock sounded on the front door.

“Honey, can you get that?” You called from the bathroom. Aaron sighed, realizing he’d have to answer shirtless because you stole his shirt.

Tugging his underwear and jeans back on, Aaron made his way to the door, opening it to reveal a familiar-looking older man and woman.

“Can I help you?” He asked gently.

“Is (y/n) (y/l/n) home?” The woman asked, eyes scanning Aaron up and down.

The familiarity he saw in her eyes suddenly smacked him over the head like a bag of bricks. He was staring into your eyes on another person. And that’s when it hit him that he was now standing half-naked in front of your parents.

“Y-yes, she is,” Aaron stammered, opening the door wide enough to let your parents in.

“Who was at the door?” You called when you hear the front door shut.

“Uh, I think you should –”

“Well, whoever it was I hope you sent them away,” You called. “I’m not done with you yet; I believe I was promised an afternoon that has me screaming and begging for you –” You stopped as you stepped out into the living room and saw Aaron standing there with your parents. Aaron’s eyes bulged out of his head as he looked back and forth between your parents.

“Mom, dad,” You said, surprised. “What – what are you doing here?”

“Sweetheart, maybe it would be best if you and your friend were wearing clothes when we spoke,” Your mother said.

Looking down, you seemed to notice you were wearing Aaron’s shirt and your panties and that was it. The pile of discarded clothes next to the couch seemed to scream every indecent thing he had done to you today. Aaron could feel your father’s glare on him as he excused himself to your room. This was certainly not the first impression he had wanted to make, meeting your parents shirtless after he had just finished railing you was not in the plan. You were not far behind him, shutting the door to your room quietly behind you and whipping his shirt off to throw to him.

“What the hell are they doing here?” You whispered, shuffling through your drawer to pull out a shirt for yourself. “Okay, this will be okay, at least you were wearing pants. And they didn’t walk in and see us – oh god, they heard me say I wanted you to make me scream.” You turned to Aaron with wide, terrified eyes.

“Yeah, your dad looked like he wanted to kill me when you said that,” Aaron said. He might have let him try, if only because dying would have gotten him out of the most uncomfortable situation he’d been a part of in recent memory. “It’s going to be okay, (y/n).” Aaron said, leaning down to press a short kiss to your lips.

When you were both fully dressed once more, you let out a shaky breath and led Aaron back to the living room where your parents were now perched on the couch Aaron had just fucked you on. He hoped his face showed nothing but politeness as he stood behind you, not touching you for fear of what your father might do if he saw Aaron lay a hand on you.

“Um – mom, dad, this is Aaron Hotchner,” You said. “He’s – um – well, he’s important to me.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Aaron said, moving to shake each of their hands, which they did begrudgingly. “(Y/n) is a wonderful woman and I’m lucky to know her.” Your parents said nothing to this, they just stared at him.

In the awkward silence that followed, you nudged Aaron to sit on the chair facing the sofa while you perched on the armrest. He felt your hand rub reassuring circles onto his back. Your mother’s eyes zeroed in on Aaron’s shoulder where your hand now rested.

“I didn’t realize you were in town, what are you doing here?” Your tone was casual, but Aaron could feel the tension radiating from your body.

“Your father has an appointment in D.C. in a bit, so we thought we’d pop in and surprise you.”

“Imagine our surprise to show up at our daughter’s house and find her being defiled by a grown man.” Your father said, glaring angrily at Aaron.

“Nobody was doing any defiling, dad,” You rolled your eyes. “I was spending a nice morning with my boyfriend.”

“How did the two of you meet?” Your mother asked, stiff and polite.

“We work together, Aaron is the Unit Chief of my team in the FBI,” You said, smiling down at him with pride.

“He’s your boss?” You nodded at your father’s question; the gesture less confident than you had been a moment ago. “Well, I suppose that’s one way to further your career.” Hot rage flowed through Aaron at the implication. Never once had he favored you at work because of the personal relationship that you shared.

“(Y/n) is a very talented and capable agent, she doesn’t need me giving her special treatment,” Aaron said tightly.

“Aaron, it’s –”

“Does she need her fifty-year-old boss chasing after her?” Your dad snapped. “What’s the problem, agent, can’t find a woman your own age, or do you just prefer the younger ones?”

“Dad!” You exclaimed. Aaron was at a loss for words, he thought your parents might have an issue with the age gap between you, but he didn’t realize how hard it would be to hear this from them.

Since the beginning of your relationship, you had assured him that the difference in your ages didn’t bother you, and Aaron knew you meant it, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t insecure about it. There were mornings when he woke before you and gazed over your beautiful sleeping face and wondered if he should just disappear and give you a chance to meet someone your own age. The thought of hurting you kept him from following through; well, that and his own selfish need to keep you close to him. If he didn’t have you he was sure to go insane.

“Sir, I love your daughter. It is true that I’m older than her, but that was not why I pursued her, and you should know it’s something that kept me from asking her out originally,” Aaron said, his voice deadly calm. “But I couldn’t deny how drawn to her I was, (y/n) is an incredible woman. She is unflinchingly kind, wickedly smart, funnier than I could ever hope to be; she’s the most amazing person I know. Not to mention she’s the most beautiful woman in the world. So, sure we have an age difference, but I would be an idiot to let her go over something as trivial as age.”

Aaron saw your mother’s gaze soften as she took in the sight of you whispering your thanks into Aaron’s ear. Your father simply shook his head, frustrated. It didn’t matter. Maybe it should have, maybe Aaron should be on his knees begging for your parents to like him and approve of him, but when it came down to it the only person whose approval he craved was yours. As long as you still wanted him around he would be there, standing beside you proudly.

“Dad, I knew you might have a problem with this, but Aaron makes me happier than I’ve ever been, isn’t that what matters?” You asked; Aaron’s pride strutted around inside of him at your words. “I love him.” You said gently.

“Darling, we want you to be happy,” Your mother said, standing from the couch, followed by your father. You and Aaron jumped up as well. “And we’d like to get to know you better, Aaron.” She smiled at him then, filling his heart with hope for the first time since he opened the door.

“I’d like that as well,” Aaron said.

“We have to get going, your father’s appointment, but we’d like for you – both of you – to join us for dinner tonight,” She said, cupping your cheek.

“Dad?” You asked, looking to your father, who was still eyeing Aaron warily. Though, he’d take apprehension any day over flat-out rage and disapproval.

“If you’re happy, (y/n), then I can get to know him more for your sake,” He turned to you then. “If you hurt my daughter in any way imaginable I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands.”

“Dad, please,” You sighed. But Aaron would take it, he knew your father was just being protective of his little girl, and he couldn’t blame him for it.

After telling you to meet them at the restaurant at eight, your parents kissed you on the cheek and left. A heavy silence fell between you and Aaron moved towards you, scooping you into his arms and holding you in a tight hug. Your breath pushed out of you forcefully as you wrapped your arms around his waist and squeezed him ever closer to you.

“It could have gone worse,” You mumbled.

“We still have a dinner to get through, so don’t speak too soon,” Aaron sighed, kissing the top of your head.

“They’ll warm up, I mean my mom already did, practically,” You said, looking up into his eyes. “You said things, really amazing and wonderful things, Aaron.”

“They were all true.” He kissed you.

“I feel the same way about you,” You said. “From the moment we met, we’ve been like magnets pulling together. Everything about you makes me love you more than I could have ever thought possible. I don’t care that we aren’t the same age, I would love you even if you were 100.”

“Even though your father doesn’t approve?” Aaron asked warily.

“Aaron, I don’t need my father’s approval to see what a good, and kind, and loving man you are,” You said, taking his face in your hands. “They’ll figure that out, but I already know it. I meant what I said, you make me happier than I have ever been in my life, and once my parents see that they’ll be the biggest supporters of our relationship.”

“Well, maybe not the most supportive,” Aaron smiled. “I think you’re forgetting Ms. Penelope Garcia who celebrated our anniversary harder than we did.”

“You’ve got me there,” You laughed.

Aaron leaned down and pressed a long kiss to your lips, letting your words soak through him. Just knowing he had made you happy this last year was enough to boost his confidence heading into tonight’s dinner. He knew he could weather any storm, including your parents, as long as he had you by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
